


What I Know Now

by doritoarts



Category: Luigi's Mansion (Video Games), Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Character Death, Gore, Please give me comments they feed my soul
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:34:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doritoarts/pseuds/doritoarts
Summary: Ficlets for how the luigis mansion 3 ghosts died!
Comments: 34
Kudos: 63





	1. Now we're stressed out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First off on the list is steward! Hes one of my personal favorites ngl-

Steward was young, with a lot of promise. He had taken the job he was named after to pay for college when he was alive, being a perfect fit for it as a natural people pleaser. 

His boss, Hellen, was nice enough, and so were his coworkers, the worst thing they did was being unable to remember his name. 

What really made life terrible were the customers.

Constant requests. Carry this! Do that! On and on and on, every time he clocked in. Steward often said he felt like he was dying when asked how he was doing, to the point that it became known as his go-to analogy for stress. 

Unfortunately, on a particularly bad day, he'd meant it. Of course, no one noticed until a customer's luggage was taking unreasonably long. Hellen had gone to check on what the holdup was, only to find him dropped dead. Overcaffination and stress had stopped his heart then and there. 

What she didn't see, however, was Steward's ghost, mourning his own death. 

He had so much potential, now, in the afterlife, he's stuck working his dead-end job. Steward often jokes about the gig being hell. 

The others don't know he's not joking.


	2. Hey, Jude!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morty fucking dies 
> 
> Content warnings: Gore

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So anyways fun fact i named this chapter hey jude bc this is the chapter where i learned its an excellent song to write gore 2

" _ **CUT!!!**_ Wonderful job, everyone! I could _not_ be more proud!! You can all change out of costume and go home, we've got a big day of filming tomorrow!" Morty smiled at the actors walking off set, today was great. Inspiration had been flowing through him like it were his own blood these past few weeks, leading to what would hopefully be a blockbuster hit about a simple geoscientist saving his city from a deadly earthquake in the nick of time. Oh, was he a genius! His decision of hiring debutante actors may have seemed out of place, but they all gave stellar performances.

Once the actors had finished putting away their costumes and started heading for the exits, Morty called out, "You've all done wonderful ever since we've begun filming! I hope I can have the honor of working with you all again in the future!" The various thank yous from them made his day.

With the actors gone, Morty began to prepare the set for tomorrow's filming. He looked at the fake buildings, concluding he'd have to grab equipment to move them, as they were quite heavy to prevent having them knocked over. He took out a clipboard, jotting down a few things.

This ended up being a fatal mistake.

For whatever reason, one of the buildings had given way, causing it to topple right on top of Morty, creating a sickening crunch.

He let out a scream, which was quickly stifled by the blood filling his lungs. He coughed, leaving a spray of red on the floor as he fought for breath that was stolen by what was once keeping him alive.

Morty struggled under the grip of the prop, to no avail, he was pinned, and the sharp pains he earned told him many, many ribs had broken. Tears fell freely from his eyes as he hacked up more blood, hoping that if he couldn't get out, he could cling on to life for long enough that someone would find him, and he could be saved. Unfortunately, blood had begun to fill his lungs faster than he could cough it up, and after minutes of struggling for survival, Morty let out his final cough, his body going limp.

It seemed this was his final take.

At least, at the Last Resort, he still strives to craft wonderful films, and it seems with the arrival of Luigi he's found his latest muse.


	3. Sleeping With The Fishes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its clems turn to die in this one! 
> 
> Warnings: Bad southern accent, Drowning

"Damn it. Don't nobody here know how t'keep pipes from breakin' that _ain't_ me?" Clem bemoaned to no one in particular. Another day, another pipe that needed fixing. And, of course, being the mechanic he was the one who had to fix it. It was a daily grind at this point, keeping the place in top condition. Honestly, Clem wouldn't have minded if things didn't break way more often than they should. But, he was always there to fix them, like he just fixed the leaky pipe he had complained about earlier. Now, it was time for a nap.

He woke up to water. Water? No, something wasn't right. What was happening? Why was there water?

That's when Clem realized the room had flooded.

"Wait, no, NO! SOMEONE! ANYONE! HEL-" attempting to finish his sentence earned him a mouthful of water. He attempted to flail his limbs in some sort of effort to reach a now gone surface, his breath held in his lungs. Of course, it was all in vain, he was submerged. Still, Clem thrashed around the room, unable to see the door. At one point, his body forced him to take a breath, and he let out a silent scream as the water seared his lungs with agony he'd never experienced before.

The torturous experience went on for what felt like an eternity, until... Nothing. His body gave up. The life seeped out of him, the pain had left. It was calming, almost, letting the light envelop him.

When he woke up, his lungs still burned like someone used them as kindling. He was dazed and confused, how did he survive that?

... That's when he realized he couldn't feel his legs, and his hands were translucent.

That's when he realized he didn't survive.


	4. Delta Echo Alpha Delta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Krullers ficlet! This one is much shorter than the others, but i hope its still quality!
> 
> Tw: gun mention

"Hey, HEY! STOP RIGHT THE-"

_**BANG!** _

_**\-------** _

Death report: Officer ■■■■ Kruller

Kruller was found on ■■■■ 1996 with a bullet wound between his eyes, dead. There were no eyewitnesses, however, a Beretta M9 was found discarded in a bush 20 feet away from the scene, with fingerprints identified as belonging to ■■■■ known armed robber. It is possible that Kruller had been shot in an attempt to arrest ■■■■ Further investigation is to be launched as soon as possible. 

\- Officer ■■■■


	5. I See Staircases In Your Horoscope

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ta-daaaaaaaaa! Chambrea dies now! I think I'll do Dr. Potter next, how do you guys feel about that?

It had been one week since Steward died.

He was a close friend of her's, and still, Chambrea refused to take the day off. She loved her job, and it helped her cope at w time like this. She could just focus on keeping everything clean instead of dwelling on the untimely demise of her best friend. 

Still, Chambrea couldn't help but recall the happy times.

She thought back to what brought them together in the first place, the fact that they went to the same university. It was something brought up in casual conversation, which quickly brought enthusiasm over majors, dreams, and the like. He wanted to be a comedian, she wanted to be a mother. Their conversations about futures always made her smile. She would ramble on about that nice girl or guy she met today, he would smile and nod, going over new routines that never, ever failed to make the maid crack up laughing.

It was gone forever now. 

Chambrea could feel tears welling up in her eyes, and she shook her head, trying to clear her eyes, "No. He would've wanted me to celebrate bis live, not mourn his death."  
She said, though, honestly, she was pretty sure steward would've preferred being forgotten entirely. 

It was saddening, honestly. 

She shook her head once more, she had to keep on moving. Chambrea moved to clean a shelf, when she heard some sort of suspicious noise, it sounded almost like... sobbing? She hoped the poor dear was alright. That's when a sudden wail startled her, she lost her footing, tumbling down the stairs and breaking her neck on impact. 

When she awoke, she saw a blue ghost in familiar clothing pacing the floor beside her. 

"What the..?" 

"Chambrea! Oh, good Grambi, I'm, so, so sorry. This is all my fault!" 

She could recognize that voice anywhere. 

"...Steward?" 


	6. Beauty and The Beet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr potter dies 
> 
> This one def isnt my best work :pensive: 
> 
> Sorry gamers i just didnt have much writing juice in my brain 4 this 1

Everyone's time ran out someday.

It seemed that was about to be the case for Dr. Potter, as he lay in his hospital bed, musing to himself with what little energy he had.

"I wonder what the overthere is like."

_Beep. Beep._

He'd lived a good life, but he wasn't quite sure if he was ready to leave.

_Beep. Beep._

"How will my flowers do without me?"

_Beep. Beep._

There were spots in his vision.

_Beep. Beep._

"I'll have to water them when I get the chance."

_Beep. Beep._

"Yes... that'll be nice."

_Beep. Beep._

Dr. Potter closed his eyes and rested.

_Beeeeeeeeeeep._


	7. God Save The King

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> MacFrights!!! He dies!!! Its gorey! I sipped my writing juice!!!! 
> 
> Tw: Gore, war ment

MacFrights didn't know if he'd survive this.

Situations with a neighboring kingdom had gotten dire, and now he had to lead his domain into battle. It was a terrifying thought, but he wasn't scared to die in the name of his land and people. So, he mounted his horse, his sword in hilt, and along with his army made his way to the battlefield. 

Over the horizon, a battle hymn sounded from bagpipes. MacFrights wore a determined look on his face as he stared down the opponent, it was do or die. His horse paced from side to side, his men at the ready for one simple command... 

"CHARGE!" 

The battle had begun. 

Sword drawn, MacFrights and his men rushed into battle, the scent of blood quickly filling the air as soldiers were decimated by the kings sword. He reigned triumphant in his encounters, his steed still standing proud.

... until he got too cocky. 

The eventual death of his horse seemed to not even phase him, as he kept on fighting. But, after getting far too careless while locked in battle with another soldier, MacFrights was fatally slashed, intestines spilling from the wound.

He fell to his knees, blood dripped from his mouth as he tried desperately to keep his insides, well, inside. As the light began to fade, the last thing MacFrights witnessed was the enemy retreating. He smiled, coughing up a signifigant amount of blood. 

"Knew ye had it in ye.." 

<♤♡◇♧>

As the kingdom made their way back home, there wasn't triumph in the air, instead, there was solemn. They may have won the battle, but they had lost their king. 

Still, even if unseen, he watched over them to the kingdom's end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact: i did no research for the fight scene i just went off the fight scene in Moonvasion from DT17


	8. No Talk Me Im Angy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The death of amadeus wolfghesit! Sorry this chapter took so long! 
> 
> No tw!!

"NOT. ANOTHER. WORD!"

It was an average one of Wolfgheist's concerts, and, as usual, his temper was flaring up. He had gotten into a fairly heated argument with a stagehand over something surprisingly minor and was now yelling so loud the dead could likely hear if they tried.

"B-but sir-" 

"DID YOU NOT HEAR ME?! NOT. ANOTHER. WORD! I WILL PLAY THIS PIECE AND YOUR INCOMPETENCE BETTER NOT AFFECT THE SHOW, OR YOU'RE GOING TO REGRET BEING BORN!" 

The stagehand simply nodded, hesitantly giving Amadeus the music. After all, there wasn't much else that could be done when his temper flared like this.

And so, with a deep breath, Amadeus walked onto the stage, ignoring the quiet audience. He sat down at his piano and launched into an intense piece of music. The audience was captivated. Sound filled the room as Amadeus played music with skill that almost seemed like magic, putting all his focus and spirit into it. Nothing could stop him from wowing an audience captivated from the start. And once the piece was over, he took a bow... 

And collapsed.

Panic struck the crowd like bricks, what happened?! There was no sound to indicate gunshots, was he poisoned!? Was he ill?! Did his time just run out?! Once the cause of death was discovered, it was the talk of The Evershade Kingdom for months. 

Amadeus Wolfgheist had died of an anger induced heart attack, it was ironic, in a morbid sort of way. His own temper killed him in a way no one expected. 

Now, Amadeus resides in history books, and in the Last Resort, where he still composes masterpieces to this day.


End file.
